


Triskele

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (in the sense that kayfabe is acknowledged as a separate entity), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: wrestlingkink, Heavy Angst, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>triskele</b> – a complex Celtic symbol that can be thought as to represent motions, as all three arms are positioned to make it appear as if it is moving, and its movement or motion is believed to signify energies</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>Ever since The Shield started, Dean was always an omega, but only in secret. In fact, only Seth and Roman knew... but eventually, it was getting incredibly difficult to keep it on the down-low when not even Dean's heat suppressants can stop him from unleashing a delicious scent when he's in pain because most of the stars are alphas or the very least, betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neffectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/gifts).



It started getting worse in 2015.

“I can’t be everywhere with you, Dean,” Seth said, stomping his foot down into the dingy carpet of their and Roman’s hotel room. _To hell with kayfabe,_ Hunter had insisted when Seth and Dean had come to him about concerns regarding their storylines and the fact that they were still traveling together. _We can’t have an omega just running wild through the roster without supervision._

“You basically are.” Dean sat on one of the beds cross-legged, staring down at the package with his latest monthly heat suppressant inside. “If you or Ro stays with me backstage, and usually if I’m not facing _you_ , I have Roman in the ring with me -”

“Put in the damn implant, Dean, and quit screwing around!”

“ _Seth_.” Roman walked out of the bathroom as he put his hair up in a t-shirt turban. “You’re getting loud. Calm down.”

Roman tended to be the voice of reason when it came to these things. He wasn’t necessarily the most alpha of the three of them in demeanor, but when something needed to be settled, he pulled classification pretty hard to get things done. Seth’s beta and Dean’s omega tendencies tended to automatically go with his flow.

“Ro, tell him to -” Seth asked in a calmer voice, turning away from Dean only to gesture his way a moment later.

“I’m not going to tell him to do anything, Seth. You know damn well that I won’t force Dean to do anything he doesn’t want to do, just like I wouldn’t force you into doing anything _you_ wouldn’t want to do.” Roman walked over to the bed to sit next to Dean, running a hand down his spine. “Though I do have to ask why you don’t want to take your ChillPac all of a sudden.”

Dean shrugged, looking back down at the package containing his suppressant (and finally, it was brand-name quality) before glancing back up at Roman and Seth. “It doesn’t feel right anymore. Like it’s not really working.”

“Believe me, it’s working just fine,” Seth deadpanned, arms crossed over his chest.

“ _Seth_ ,” Roman admonished him again, glaring, before looking back at Dean with a soft smile on his face. “You need to take it, though, babe. I don’t think Hunter and the trainers would even let you in the ring if they didn’t know for sure that you were covered.”

“That’s why they’ll check me tomorrow,” Dean said bitterly, nudging the ChillPac away with his foot. “I don’t like how numb it makes me feel. I know it’s s’posed to help with all this -” Dean waved a hand next to his head - “but I end up feeling like I’ve got nothing goin’ on up there at all.”

Roman hummed a little bit, sharing a look with Seth that neither of them bothered to hide. Dean knew by the end of the night he’d have to have his implant in, but whatever happened before that was fair game. If he knew his boys, though - and he liked to think he knew them like the back of his hand by now - they were going to get him nice and sated before he had to do it.

“We’ll make it worth your while if you promise that you’ll let us put it in by the end of the night,” Roman suggested, moving the arm that had been rubbing Dean’s back around his shoulder and pulling him into Roman’s side. “Gotta take care of our needy omega first and foremost before we can get anything else done.”

“I’unno, Ro,” Seth replied, his tone having softened after having looked at Roman, going over to the bed and picking up the suppressant package to put it back in Dean’s travel bag. “Is our omega really as needy for us as you think?”

Dean grinned. Seth may be a hardass (or just play one on TV; sometimes it was hard to tell the difference) but at the end of the day, he cared just as deeply for Roman and Dean as they cared for him. It didn’t hurt that anything involving a threeway was right up Seth’s alley. “I’m always needy for you, baby,” he crooned, batting his eyelashes dramatically. “Always needy for my big, strong beta master.”

“I’d say get a room, but we’re already in one,” Roman joked, getting up as Seth raised an eyebrow and leered at Dean, licking his lips. “So I’ll just go get the condoms.”

Dean vividly remembered their first time together as one fully-functioning unit. He’d made his classification clear in confidence to his partners the second they were paired together, so as to avoid a much more awkward conversation later, and neither man had blinked an eye.

“Well, I’m an alpha,” Roman said, pointing at his own chest before cocking his head toward Seth beside him, “and Seth here’s a beta. So I guess we make the perfect team.” Seth just smiled patiently.

He was shocked. “You… you guys aren’t mad? You still wanna work with me?”

“Well, I would’ve gotten up and left as soon as I found out if I didn’t want to work with you,” Seth replied honestly. “Now the question is, are you still willing to work with us?”

“Huh?”

“My self-control is pretty good,” Roman explained, “but if you’re not on suppressants, you getting thrown around is gonna have us feelin’ some type of way.”

“Plus anyone we’re in the ring with,” Seth chimed in, “will feel it just the same.”

Dean nodded. “I’m already on the generic, but Hunter said that the trainers will get me the name brand kind as soon as possible. Supposedly it works better or something.”

Seth leaned forward and lowered his voice, despite the fact that they were the only ones in the dressing room. “I just want to know how an _omega_ managed to make it all the way up to the top company of the sports entertainment market.”

It wasn’t particularly phrased like an insult, so Dean didn’t take it as one. “Easy. A willingness to bleed, a helluva lot of double-dosed suppressants -” he pretended not to notice both of their startled expressions - “and my charming personality gets me pretty far in life.”

“You do realize that overdosing on suppressants can make you sterile or worse, _kill you_ , right, Dean?” Roman asked slowly. Seth nodded, apparently wanting to ask the same thing.

“Yeah,” Dean said nonchalantly, grinning. “That’s where the charming personality comes in.”

* * *

The separation from Seth - because where they had basically been attached at the hip backstage before they broke up had done a complete 180 for storylines’ sake - was starting to wear down on both Roman and Dean emotionally, but more so on Dean. Dean figured that was why Hunter had creative send him after the world heavyweight championship not long after Seth won it.

“This is bullshit,” Dean groused, looking at the text he got from Seth that told him he was being taken ahead to the next town for some press coverage. “Hunter said - no, Hunter _promised_ \- that we wouldn’t be apart for too long. This is the fifth time this month that Seth hasn’t roomed with us.” He threw his phone on the bed. “He promised, didn’t he? He promised!”

“You’re getting yourself worked up again, baby boy,” Roman said gently, coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders until Dean let his shoulders and the tension drop. “Seth will be with us again tomorrow, and we’ll take good care of you. We’ll take good care of you and you’ll be just fine.”

The specifics of mating tended to be a little blurry between the three of them (three-way bonds were unheard of and true mating was experienced through skin-to-skin sexual contact, which they never had as to not risk the ramifications of two of them matching up and one person not) so they never had a true name for their relationship. “We’re just… each other’s, really,” Seth reasoned one night in the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, still clinging to Roman’s side despite the fact that beating him was going to catapult him into superstardom soon enough. “Dean’s our omega, Ro, and Dean, Roman’s our alpha.”

Dean remembered how Roman, proud and feeling particularly manly that night for some reason, had puffed up at the affirmation. “Are you gonna fill me up, my alpha?” Dean asked, his voice lilting ever so slightly.

Roman chuckled. “You keep talkin’ like that and we’ll be doing a test run tonight.”

When Seth got into the hotel room hot on Dean’s heels and eager for some lovin’ the following night after Smackdown, Dean felt like the stars were perfectly aligned.

“Now, Seth, you know that your alpha gets him first,” Roman scolded gently from where he was across the room shucking off his pants and underwear. “It sucked that you weren’t here last night to see the pre-show, but rules are rules.”

Seth rolled his eyes but stepped back as Dean did the same as Roman while lying on the bed. Roman tended to flex his alpha status pretty heavily in the bedroom, which Dean loved, but much to Seth’s chagrin. “C’mon, Ro, babe, let me do _something_ ,” Seth whined, his eyes on Dean’s cock. “At least let me touch him.”

“You want to jerk him off while I’m opening him up?” Roman grinned as Dean whimpered, picturing the scene in his mind and just getting harder from the thought and the feeling of a condom being rolled down his entire length at the same time. “Well, I don’t see why not.”

Seth went right to work, doing just what Roman asked: slower when Roman asked it of him, faster when he wanted Dean absolutely keening under their combined touches. “I’m gonna come, stop,” Dean whined, twisting his upper body while Roman held down his lower half at the hip. “Stop it, I’m gonna blow.”

Roman literally laughed out loud at that, making Dean open his eyes to stare, confused. “Great idea, baby,” Roman praised him, removing his fingers wet with slick from Dean’s ass as Seth’s fingers on his cock stilled as well. “You’re so full of great ideas.”

“Th-thank you?” Dean replied tentatively as Roman lifted Seth’s hand off his cock. “I don’t understand -”

“Seth’s gonna blow you while I take your ass first.” Seth’s face lit up at the proposal.

“And then?” Dean heard Seth ask as Roman lined himself up at Dean’s leaking hole, the head of his cock pressing up against the now-wider entrance. “Do I get him when you’re done?”

“Of course you do,” Dean heard Roman assure him as he pressed inside, filling Dean up and making him white out for a second from the feeling overload. “Only the best for my beta boy.”

Roman and Seth made short work of taking Dean’s body for themselves, Seth deepthroating more than he could remember ever happening before while Roman kept Dean’s body still for Seth and instead moved his own hips to thrust himself inside time and time again. He bottomed out more often than not, and the feeling of Roman’s small treasure trail against the edge of his balls was something he’d never felt before.

So much was going on at once that Dean wasn’t sure if he was still about to come or not. Then Roman leaned forward, body bent at what must’ve felt like an awkward angle to get his mouth up by Dean’s ear.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Roman murmured into Dean’s ear, his voice rugged and tough. Despite the fact they both knew it was a lie at heart, all it did was send Dean closer to the edge. “I’m gonna fill you up with my pups, fill you all the way up until you can’t take anymore.”

“Ro,” Dean groaned, knowing that if his alpha continued he was going to be a sweaty, sated wreck in five seconds flat. “Roman -”

“Does my omega want me to fill him up?” Roman asked, his tone sweeter than before as Roman knew what Dean’s reaction to his previous words had entailed. “My good omega, so ready to take my -”

Dean cut him off with a barely-muffled yell, coming into the condom against the back of Seth’s throat as he felt Roman come inside of him in his own condom seconds later. He felt Seth lift off him slowly as Roman moved his body to take the space that Seth’s movement had opened, standing back up straight after a few moments.

“There’s my baby boy,” Roman said huskily, rubbing Dean’s thigh as he removed himself from Dean’s ass and stepped aside to let Seth have his turn. Dean hadn’t forgotten about his beta, but he’d been admittedly sidetracked and knew that a new intrusion would leave him trembling. “Your turn, Seth.”

“Actually,” Seth mumbled, looking down at the side of the bed before reaching to get a tissue from the side table as Roman joined him and sputtered with laughter. “I think I’m good.”

* * *

It all came to a head at the end of December after Dean had won the intercontinental title that Kevin Owens just considered so permanently, rightfully his. Dean wasn’t about to give it up willingly to the guy, who honestly just lumbered around bitching and moaning like he had nothing better to do. That, and he just plain rubbed him the wrong way. _Dude,_ he wanted to say, _would this family you’re always blathering on about be happy that daddy’s giving the fuck-me eyes to another man?_

Seth was there, but then again, he wasn’t. Just because he was able to travel and work on his physical therapy with the trainers didn’t mean he was around as much as Dean needed him to be. Sex wasn’t the same when there had to be strict organization, working around a cast and pillows taking up almost one entire side of a king-sized bed. Hell, _life_ wasn’t the same when everything had to be coordinated and organized in the best possible way to avoid causing possible lasting damage to Seth’s leg. November was the darkest month that Dean could remember of their time together so far.

“You’ll be fine,” Seth assured him a couple of hours before they had Raw in Brooklyn. “You put in the ChillPac last night, right?” He waited until Dean nodded before getting up, reaching for his crutch leaning on the end table next to the bed. “Then I don’t know what you’re so worried about. You face alphas all the time; it’s not a big deal.”

He laughed a little bit as he got accustomed to leaning on the crutch, looking at Roman who was putting their jackets up on hangers in the closet. “All this crap for my leg makes me feel like _I’m_ the omega in this relationship.”

Roman’s face went stony. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, his voice calculated and too calm for Dean’s liking. “What are you trying to say, Seth?”

No one moved, but the room must have felt awfully small because Seth’s eyes just widened. “I’m not saying anything, I’m just saying -” Seth backtracked, looking at Dean and probably hoping that he’d jump in. “Dean, I’m not saying anything bad about you, I -”

“Leave ‘im alone, Roman,” Dean said, though he felt something inside of him drop. Seth might not have meant any harm, but that didn’t mean the insinuation didn’t hurt. He knew Dean wasn’t weak, not by a long shot, and he was damn proud of being an omega that defied the stereotype. Seth knew that as well.

They didn’t speak anymore until Roman and Dean kissed Seth goodbye before they made their way to the arena. Seth would just watch the show on the room’s TV that night. It didn’t make any sense for him to be dragged out to the arena just so he could sit backstage and watch on a different screen back there.

That, and Roman didn’t look particularly inclined to take him anywhere at the moment.

The two of them checked the card when they walked in. Roman just had the old in-and-out to put on that night, complete with starting and closing the show, while Dean was paired with Roman’s cousins against the League of Nations. Typical night, typical drama. In Dean’s eyes, the show wasn’t _worthy_ of a Brooklyn crowd, but he didn’t set the locations.

“Have you checked the post-match segment yet, Ambrose?” a taunting voice behind them asked.

 _Don’t egg him on,_ he told himself, but he still turned on his heel to acknowledge Owens. “I’ll check it out later, Kevin,” he said, feeling Roman’s hand steady between his shoulder blades as the two squared off.

“I’d start worrying about it now,” Kevin replied, arms crossed over his chest. “Or at least about your back.”

“And why should he be worried about his back?” He could almost hear the sheer _alphaness_ dripping from Roman’s voice. The entire roster knew that the two of them (and Seth) were close, but to what extent most didn’t know.

Kevin smirked. The smiling part just didn’t look right on his face. It felt too much like Seth’s to feel right looking at at the moment.

“Your boy Dean here’s taking a powerbomb through the announce table.”

Dean groaned, shrugging off Roman’s touch to head toward their dressing room. It figured that while he didn’t have a match with the jerkass head-on that he still had to have his grubby little  mitts on his body that night. Roman caught up with him shortly. “Don’t worry so much about him. You’ve taken plenty of powerbombs before; this one will just be on some tinder.”

“It’s not about that, Ro,” he said, shaking his head and swinging open the door that read ‘Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns’ on the front. “I just don’t want him touchin’ me is all.”

Roman waited until they were both inside to wrap his arms around Dean from behind. “I promise, babe,” he whispered in Dean’s ear, knocking their heads together from the side. “When you’re all done with him, I’ll be right there to touch you exactly how you like it.”

“Ro,” Dean whimpered, turning his head a little to catch his eye.

“Shh, baby,” he replied, sliding his hands down to the inside of Dean’s thighs. “I’ll fill you up just like I should.”

Seth not being there to help Roman along was bittersweet, but like so many nights before, it would have to do.

* * *

He knew Roman was watching backstage, but he hoped he didn’t catch Dean’s expression when Sheamus ripped his shirt down the middle. It usually took about twenty-four hours for the suppressant to take its full effect, but the three of them had learned that there were still traces of omega pheromones on bare skin before the full twenty-four passed. The last thing he needed was Kevin scenting him up while he was lifted up in the other man’s arms.

Sure enough, just like Kevin said, he came stumbling down the ramp while Dean was vulnerable. _Dumb-looking fucker,_ he grumbled to himself as he tried to fight Kevin off to no avail. Hopefully he (and the backstage staff) wouldn’t notice if he didn’t pull his punches quite as much.

The lift was what did him in. The trick was to go limp just the right amount to make the slam look believable and not leave too much room for his body to hit whatever surface he was being dropped flat on. He heard (and felt, and the sensation of air being sucked out of Dean’s _personal space_ was downright nauseating) Kevin inhale right as he lifted him at chest level, and then Kevin’s face became close company with Dean’s crotch.

Dean felt a lot of things at once, but most of all, he felt dirty.

 _Whoosh._ The sound of breaking plywood underneath him made the crunch he felt from his body a little less sickening. His eyes flickered open slightly, and Kevin was still there, an almost pornographic look of ecstasy on his face that he only recognized from Roman’s expression when he came.

 _Oh, fuck,_ he told himself. _He knows._

His body spasmed instinctively, trying to run, move, without getting up from the ground first. If something was wrong, really wrong, Roman would come out to help him back, but none of his limbs felt broken and his back was merely sore. By the time that medical staff on hand helped him up the ramp and past the threshold, he was in Roman’s arms again, warm and safe.

“Hunter’s arranged for someone to take you back to the hotel, back to Seth,” Roman mumbled, arms around Dean in a less sexual but similarly sensual way that he’d had them before Raw began. “You lie down and I’ll be back with y’all two before you know it.”

“He knows,” Dean croaked out, walking as best as he could to keep himself and Roman going at the same pace. “Kevin… Kevin knows ‘bout me.”

“And if he says anything, I’ll kill him,” Roman assured him as they got to the parking deck, making Dean feel a tingling sensation of protectiveness - _Roman was_ his _alpha, his loving, safe alpha_ \- that managed to breathe more life into him. “You go back with Seth and rest up, alright?” Roman handed the driver a fifty that he seemed to pull out of nowhere and got Dean adjusted in the backseat before pressing a kiss to the side of head and shutting the door.

The ride was shorter than he’d figured it would be, and Dean wondered for a second if Roman had paid extra to make the guy speed. He was able to pull himself out of the taxi and get to the elevator without missing a beat, but his sides started to hurt as he walked down the hallway to the hotel room door.  He managed to bang a couple times before he had to lean on the wall, confident that that was enough for Seth to get the hint.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he heard Seth call back, complete with staggered crutch-hop hobbling. The door swung open from the inside, and Dean threw himself in, catching himself before he hit the floor for another time that night.

“Fuck,” Seth swore, looking down at Dean for a moment before reaching down with his good side to help him stand back up. “That powerbomb did more to you than I thought.”

“You… watched?” Dean asked, not looking back for an answer as he flung himself once more onto the bed.

“Of course I watched,” Seth answered, indignant and following him to the bed. “I always do.” Dean rolled over and got his head up to the pillows before he ventured another look back at Seth. “I always watch my boys.”

“Did pretty good for an omega, huh?” Dean couldn’t help but sneer. He was too hurt, too tired to worry about hurting Seth’s feelings like he’d accidentally hurt Dean’s earlier.

Seth’s face dropped, just like Dean expected. “You know I didn’t mean it like that - I’m learning every day, learning from you  about how to stop thinking like that -”

“‘Learning’ my ass.” He grunted, using his feet against each other to push his shoes off. “You don’t give a shit about how fucking _terrifying_ it is to risk being found out and outed if it doesn’t affect your dick getting sucked.”

Seth slapped him straight across the face, making him wince in yet more pain. “Where the _fuck_ do you get off saying I don’t care about you?” Dean was about to tell him exactly where before Seth cut him off to continue. “No, you shut up.” He was leaning almost entirely on his crutch for support. “Don’t you fucking tell me that I don’t care, Dean, after everything you and I and Ro have been through together - after all the times we proved over and over we love one another - you can’t just turn around and say it meant nothing unless it meant nothing to _you_.”

“That’s not fuckin’ true.” Dean could see Roman spearing the hell out of Sheamus on the TV out of the corner of his eye. “You and Ro are my everything. I couldn’t - I _wouldn’t_ \- live without you two.”

“And I couldn’t live without you two,” Seth repeated, softer than before. Dean felt the bed sink slightly where Seth sat down next to him on the side, rubbing Dean’s stomach in circles to calm him down like he used to do after a match back when they were The Shield, just as much a team inside the ring as they were outside. It had the same effect as before. “I couldn’t live without you and Roman… my alpha and my beautiful, _strong_ omega…”

Dean melted, or maybe that was just the feeling of absence as pain slowly left his body. “You could stand to say that more often,” he joked softly, grinning as Seth rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’d sure like to hear it.”

“My beautiful, strong omega,” Seth repeated as he kept rubbing Dean’s stomach and Dean felt himself begin to drift off. “My beautiful, _beautiful_ omega… I love you so much. We need you so much.”

When Dean woke up a few hours later, he found himself in the middle of the bed, under the covers and surrounded by the warmth of his alpha on his left, and his beta with a propped-up leg on the right.

Dean closed his eyes again. The perfect team, the whole cycle, was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of all over the place and not super-adherent to the prompt. Oops. (Inspired by, maybe?) Hope you liked it!


End file.
